


Proposal

by LoopyLiesey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron Weasley wants to marry Hermione Granger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

Ron Weasley had wanted to marry Hermione Granger for a long time.

If he was honest with himself, he had probably wanted to marry Hermione since they were at Hogwarts, since before even Lavender. He just hadn’t admitted it to himself. He had been an idiot when it came to Hermione Granger, that beautiful, intelligent, infuriating girl.

He wasn’t now.

It had been four years since the war had ended. Hermione had gone back to Hogwarts for a final year, and was now working at the Ministry, in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Harry had gone straight into being an Auror, and though a position had been offered to Ron without his N.E.W.Ts, at the time Ron knew he was needed at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes helping George get back on his feet after the loss of Fred.

Ron had now been in Auror training for a year, with three years left. Perhaps he was a bit behind, and older than the other trainees, but he didn’t mind. He had gone where he was needed after the war.

As a trainee he earned very little, but when he was working for George he had gathered together a tidy amount of savings. For now, Hermione earned enough to support the both of them, and though Ron hadn’t liked the idea of being supported by Hermione at first, he had gotten used to it, and it was only for now, while he was training. He had learned a lot since he and Hermione had moved into their flat together two years ago, and that was that their relationship was a partnership. He wasn’t a kept man at all.

The savings he had earned while working for George had been more than enough to buy a ring for Hermione. The rest he would put into a shared account with Hermione to help pay for the wedding. It was a simple ring, a band and just one smaller diamond. It wasn’t much, but it had taken him weeks to find one that he thought would suit Hermione.

Out for a drink with Harry on Friday night, Ron took the box that he had taken to carrying around with him out of his pocket and showed Harry the ring.

“I’m flattered, Ron, but I’m marrying your sister in five months,” Harry said, smirking.

“Shut up, Harry. Obviously it’s for Hermione,” Ron said, shaking his head.

“Obviously. Nice. Hermione will like it. Have you asked her father?” Harry asked.

“Hermione is her own woman,” Ron said.

“It’s tradition Ron. I know Hermione doesn’t need her father’s permission, but you should still ask,” Harry said.

“Did you ask Dad?” Ron asked.

“Didn’t need to. Went around there one night when I knew no one else would be there, and they both knew instantly why I was there. Your Dad told me I had permission before I even asked,” Harry said.

“Of course,” Ron said, “I don’t think Hermione would like it if I asked her father’s permission though.”

“Oh, Merlin, no,” Ginny said when Ron asked her, “Of course you don’t ask for his permission. You know how Hermione is.”

“Can you… er… check?” Ron asked. Ginny rolled her eyes and nodded, walking off as she muttered about boys being useless and having to do everything for them.

The next day was Saturday, and Ginny had Hermione over to get some ideas for bridesmaid dresses. Hermione was perusing a bridal magazine carefully and Ginny decided to bring it up.

“You know, Harry asked Dad for permission to marry me,” Ginny said. Hermione looked up from the magazine, her eyebrows raised.

“I know the Wizarding world can be medieval at times, but surely Harry knows you’re your own person and don’t need permission from your father,” Hermione said. Ginny shrugged.

“I don’t mind so much. He knows it wasn’t needed. It’s just a tradition,” Ginny said.

“Traditions aren’t necessarily good, I’d have thought the Wizarding world would have learnt that over the last few years,” Hermione said.

“Harry said it’s a tradition in the Muggle world, too,” Ginny said.

“It is,” Hermione said, “I hope Ron never does it though. I love my father dearly, but I don’t need his permission to marry Ron.”

“Maybe you’ll have to propose,” Ginny joked, “It took the two of you way too long to get together.” Hermione shrugged.

“I might have to. I don’t mind. I don’t mind if we get married in ten years’ time, I’m still going to spend the rest of my life with him,” Hermione said with a smile. Ginny made a face. That was, after all, her brother Hermione was talking about.

Now that Ron knew asking Hermione’s father for permission was out of the question, he had to plan how he would propose to Hermione. He’d had a few ideas. Going out for dinner, or a candlelit dinner at home. A picnic. But none of them seemed quite right.

It was Ginny who had suggested it. It was the perfect way to propose to Hermione.

It was a Friday night, and Ginny had taken the task of delaying Hermione so that Ron could begin some of the cooking before Hermione got home. Ron wasn’t much good at cooking, but he had learnt a few things from his mother over the years, and so he was cooking pasta.

Ron heard the flat door open, and Hermione put her bag on the bag hook by the door, walking into the kitchen, sniffing lightly.

“You’re cooking?” Hermione asked. Ron nodded, smiling, and poured Hermione a glass of wine, handing it to her.

“You enjoy this wine and the new book that is on the coffee table for you. Ginny helped me pick the book out, I wasn’t sure if you’d like it,” Ron said. Hermione nodded, looking bemused but taking the glass of wine and going into the living room. Ron knew that even if Hermione didn’t think she’d be interested in the book she’s still open it, so he knew it would work, and he waited to hear her reaction.

“Oh!”

At the gasp, Ron went out into the living room to see Hermione staring down at the book, tears in her eyes. The pages had a hole through them (which would later be magically repaired so Hermione could read the book), and in the hole was the velvet box which Hermione had opened, staring at the ring. Ron grinned, and knelt down next to Hermione, taking the box in his hands.

“Hermione Granger. I love you. Will you marry me?” Ron asked. Hermione nodded, leaning forward and kissing Ron softly before he slowly pushed the ring onto her left ring finger.


End file.
